Arumaze Karasu
Karasu Arumaze Appearance Karasu has navy blue hair, and cyan blue eyes that blend to be quite a beautiful mixture. Due to the desert heat he's usually seen wearing shorts and comfortable clothing so as to not over heat as he spends most of his time in Wind country. Personality Karasu is rather calm and generally collected. For the most part he's not a very aggressive person and tries to see if reason or negotiation can be used to obtain a goal. However he is very aware that actions speak louder than words. He finds the overwhelming amount of genin ready to throw their lives away distasteful and feels that they don't enjoy the many wonders in life. Along with this belief when Karasu is given a task he makes his every attempt to be 100% successful in the task he's given. Falling anything short of that, causes severe disappointment in the boy. Because of this he tends to obsess over obtaining new knowledge and information. Knowledge is a prize and he's desperately after the reward. Background Early Life Karasu was born in restaurant country and was raised there for four years. His family had resided there because of his father's work of healing the ill in Restaurant. When Karasu was the age of four, his father Taketa had heard a rumor about someone having information on the downfall of the Arumaze clan. This information was irresistible in Taketa's ears as he figured should the culprit from the ancient days be exposed there would be a big reward to the person who discovered the secret. And so, Taketa, Karasu and his mother left Restaurant Country and began to wander the western part of the world. Days and weeks went by as their rations slowly began to run out. Taketa tried to provide for his family by asking for money when he healed people, however many were quick to refuse or even turn his medical gifts away. Eventually three years passed since they began the journey of solving the mystery; however little to no progress was made. The family would soon find themselves reaching Wind Country. The air was dry and a much different environment than any of them were used to. They were extremely low on food and malnourished. By this part of the journey, Karasu and his mother had suggested several times for his father to just give up on this pointless mystery. Unfortunately, his father was obsessed. He would not rest until he found out the truth behind the destruction of Hotsprings country. The days grew longer as the family scavenged for food. Karasu could no longer move as he reached the late stages of starvation. His mother and father also grew very weak, with a sandstorm in the area covering most of their vision. Taketa began to hallucinate as his obsession for the knowledge grew. Taketa looked at Karasu's mother and started to spout what seemed to be nonsense, "You... you're hiding it. WHERE IS THE KNOWLEDGE. WHAT HAPPENED?! You're trying to fool me into thinking it was due to natural causes... I'm not stupid, I've heard rumors, tell me!" In the midst of talking, an uncontrollable rage brew as Taketo attacked his wife. A struggle ensued but quickly ended with Karasu's mother dead. The storm grew stronger as Taketa set his sights on Karasu. The boy began to hallucinate as well as he started to see shadows within the storm. Screaming was heard and sounds of a clash came to Karasu's ears. When the storm stopped it was almost as if everything just vanished. He collapsed soon after and was taken in by Suna border patrol. After waking up he was tended to and nursed back to health. He came to the realization that his father lost everything in pursuit of knowledge. This experience brought the belief to Karasu that knowledge was power and one must control their desires when in search of this great power. Sunagakure Some years later Karasu enrolled in the academy and met his first jounin Noriko. Noriko guided Karasu and partly trained him while he attended the academy. She was also responsible for introducing him to the first genin he's ever met, Kimiko. Some time later he met Rintaro and the jounin became words of encouragement to Karasu. As his academy days were ending, he found himself recommended to take the genin exam by Noriko. His assignment was to kill a prisoner of war and he had chosen a leaf shinobi. He had swiftly executed his assignment with no hesitation. The experience with his father seemed to leave him a bit detached as he saw life as something that comes and goes which is why he has no trouble taking one. The young boy after executing his task was promoted to the rank of Genin at the age of 15 where he began his journey into the shinobi world. Abilities Karasu has studied the arts of Goken and generally mixes his fighting style with the usage of the Arumaze's chakra scalpel. He likes to fight close up and tries to exert internal and external damage on his opponent. Alongside Goken, Karasu has recently been advancing his studies in Fire Nature, hoping to become more adept at it. Outside of combat, Karasu excels in medical ninjutsu. He makes use of the extensive knowledge he has and tries to apply in any situation when in combat or saving the life of a patient. Relationships Kimiko was Karasu's first team mate and the first genin the boy had ever met. He had grown quite fond of her until the she was executed for obsessing over killing people of Konoha. Because of this instance, he's grown disgusted at the amount of genin that throw away their life for the glamour they think is war. Due to these thoughts he finds it a bit hard to form a connection with the rest of his squad, only interacting with them when needed to or if the situation calls for it. Noriko is a figure Karasu looks up to and heeds advice from. He likes their intellectual conversations and Noriko's ability to see reason while also not forgetting her duties as a shinobi. To Karasu, Noriko is like a mentor as she's overseen his trial to become a genin and his overall growth for the time he's been a shinobi. It's very rarely that they don't see eye to eye, usually only happening when Noriko decides to unleash her strength on Karasu damaging his pride. Rintaro was a source of motivation for Karasu. Even before his appointment to Kazekage, Karasu always felt that the Jounin's speeches had deep meanings to them regardless of if other people thought they were made up on the spot. Karasu appreciated Rintaro's patriotism as it showed the qualities of a shinobi that wanted the best for Sunagakure, certainly good qualities to have in a kage. Category:Sunagakure Characters